


Natasha Romanov is a Hero Okay

by notdeadyet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Gen, Natasha-centric, because she's a babe, clintasha implied, could be clint and nat friendship if you swing that way though, i saw this as a tumblr post and i had to write the fic, natasha is a hero okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadyet/pseuds/notdeadyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this as a tumblr post and I had to write the fic because Natasha Romanov is my hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha Romanov is a Hero Okay

The battle was raging around them. Natasha’s curls whipped around her head like a red halo as she shot monster after monster. It was her, Cap, and Thor on the ground while Stark and Sam zipped around above them, and Banner – Hulk, whatever – roared as he leapt from wall to wall. She tried not to get distracted from the battle at hand, but there was a bad lack of a snarky hawk.  
She was out of ammo, and there were two monsters coming towards her. She ran through her options: Cap and Thor were off doing their business, Sam, Tony, and Banner were much too far away to help her out. She could take down Ugly #1, then possibly kick-  
An arrow flew lightning fast from a high angle behind her, followed quickly by a second. The two monsters dropped and she rolled her eyes, masking a grin that no one could see anyway.  
Glancing to the side, her stomach dropped. A couple kids, no older than twelve, were sitting wide-eyed and terrified in a car that had skidded to the side of the road. Without a second thought she sprinted over – they were right in the line of fire, and she was amazed they hadn’t already been hit.  
She knocked on the window as calmly as she could and masked her fear. The older of the two kids opened the window.  
“Hey, guys,” she said, “I’m Natasha.”  
“I know!” The smaller girl said, “You’re the Black Widow!”  
Natasha gave her a small smile and a nod. She would never get used to people outside of SHIELD and their enemies knowing who she was. “I’m going to get you out of here, okay?” The smaller girl ginned while the older looked wary.  
“My sister in the front seat. She was knocked out when we crashed.” Natasha maintained her composure and nodded.  
“Okay. Let’s get you two out first, then I’ll come back for your sister.”  
“Promise?” Natasha hesitated.  
“I’ll do my best.” The older girl paused before nodding.  
A few moments later she held the younger kid on her back, the girl gripping her for dear life, and grasped the hand of the older kid.  
“Ready?” Natasha thanked every god in every religion (and threw Thor in there too) that the monster seemed to not care so much about anyone not shooting them, but it was only a matter of time before they noticed her movement.  
Running as fast as she could with a little girl sprinting beside her, she made it to the nearest building and broke the glass window with her elbow, ignoring the pain. She quickly lifted to pair through the frame.  
“Get behind those cabinets over there, and I’ll be right back, I promise.” Natasha said, pointing to the far wall of the office before sprinting back to the car.  
The older sister proved to be a challenge. Natasha could feel a fluttering heartbeat and she pulled her from the seat and dragged her across the road. As promised, she lifted the young woman through the window and passed her to the older girl.  
“Sit tight, okay? Don’t come out until you’re sure you’re safe. Take care of your sisters, alright?” The girl nodded and pulled her older sister to the back of the room and Natasha ran back to join the battle.  
\-   
The war raged on. She loaded her guns again and dropped enemies quickly, but there we so many. She glanced at Cap and Thor. Thor’s hammer – Mjolnir – wasn’t in his hands and Cap’s shield lay forgotten as the two of them engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the enemies. Natasha knew what it was like to be outnumbered and the boys didn’t have her skill set. But they were stronger than her, and bigger, and it pissed her off.  
A monster knocked the gun out of her hand in her moment of distraction. She ground her teeth angrily. She couldn’t rely on Clint to swoop in like a knight in shining armour – she didn’t want him to, either. She leaped on the monster and gripped tightly to his furry shoulders.  
The next few moments were a blur. She managed to take down three, leaping from beast to beast, before she was knocked to the ground.  
Everything hurt and she knew at least two ribs broke in the fall. Thor and Steve were far down the street, both still knocking out monsters with tight fists. She pulled a knife she had strapped to her thigh and stabbed the ankle of one of the two incoming beasts. Her gun was somewhere to her left and she reached out for it, still holding her knife defensively and watching the movements of the approaching enemies. Somewhere in her peripheral vision, she saw a rogue blast hit the car she had pulled three girls from just minutes before.  
Time was running out. She grasped onto whatever she could reach – her gun didn’t seem to be within arm’s distance – and swung.  
She froze, and surprised didn’t cover her reaction. Whatever she had done worked well. The enemies were blown down the street and lay motionless in a useless heap. She stood and swung again, knocking down another.  
\-   
The battle drew to an end when Clint’s arrow netted the commander and most of his army lay dead in the streets. Clint landed nimbly beside her and stared, but not at the carnage or his good work.  
He was staring at her.  
She ignored him and dropped whatever she had been holding. She rushed down the street – it was farther away that she had previously thought – and climbed through the window.  
When the littlest girl saw Natasha she rushed into her arms. Natasha held her tight, ignoring the throbbing from her ribs, and moved to check on the other two girls.  
The older sister was waking, blinking at the ceiling with blood from a cut on her forehead trickling over her eye. Natasha felt her pulse and it seemed stronger than before. A quiet “Shit,” rang from behind her and she knew that Clint was running to get a medic.  
Soon enough, the oldest girl was lifted into the back of an ambulance. Natasha helped the other two out of the room.  
“Your sister’s going to be just fine,” Natasha reassured the little girl who was holding her in a tight embrace.  
“Thank you.” The older girl said to Natasha before rushing off to the ambulance. The littler girl pecked her cheek.  
“You’re my hero.” She said quietly before following her sister. Natasha watched the ambulance pull away with a shadow of a smile.  
“Nice job, Romanov.”  
“Not too bad yourself, hotshot.” Natasha replied, getting up and standing beside the archer.  
“You saved those girls.” Clint said. Natasha shrugged.  
“Anyone would’ve done it.”  
“Mhm,” Clint replied with a grin as the rest of the Avengers came over. Thor was looking at her strangely, and Natasha noticed by he and Cap had their hammer and shield back.  
“Another win!” Stark said, clapping his hands, “Who wants shawarma?” There was a collective groan and Sam opened his mouth, confused.  
“Don’t ask,” Natasha said with an eye roll, and Sam shut his mouth and smiled at her.  
The team started to disperse and Thor came up to her.  
“Lady Natasha,”  
“Hey, Thor. Nice fighting out there.” Natasha replied with a smile.  
Thor nodded at her and they followed the rest of the team. Thor looked at her with a hint of… awe?  
“What’s up?” She asked warily and Clint snickered behind her. She ignored him.  
Thor paused before speaking. “When I first arrived on Earth it was as punishment from my father. This hammer, Mjolnir, landed with me and it was made a spectacle of. Your people would try to lift it and, of course, no one could. Only the most worthy can wield this weapon.” They were loading onto the quinjet and now the rest of the team was listening to the story. “Your friend, Hawkeye, watched me make a fool of myself. I was arrogant and unworthy to hold this hammer. I could not lift it, and I realized just how glorious a person would have to be to hold Mjolnir.” Natasha wasn’t quite sure where this was going but let him speak all the same. Clint had told her this story before, but she had never heard it from the demigod’s point of view. “It took a great amount of time before I could understand qualities one must have and it took even longer for me to have them myself.”  
Clint was ginning like an idiot beside her. She raised an eyebrow at him before looking back at Thor.  
“Today in battle you preformed outstandingly. Hawkeye informed me of your heroics with the children.” Natasha managed not to blush in response. She could feel the eyes of the rest of the team on her.  
“It was nothing. Anyone would’ve done it.”  
Thor smiled knowingly at her. “On the contrary, Lady Natasha, there heroics are yours alone. Because of this, you achieved something I have never seen before.”  
“I don’t understand,” She replied, but a crazy thought appeared in the back of her mind. She shoved it down.  
Thor placed Mjolnir at her feet. She stared at it. Everyone was silent.  
“Please pick it up.” Thor said. Natasha looked at him, the crazy thought coming back. She glanced at the rest of the team, all of whom were looked at either her, Thor, or the hammer. Clint nudged her shoulder.  
“Go on, Nat.” She narrowed her eyes at her partner.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. No one can lift that.” No one said anything. With a sigh, she reached down the grasped the handle. “See? No one can…” Natasha was holding Mjolnir off the ground as if it had the weight of just a regular hammer. “What the fuck.” She looked at Thor. “What.” Turned to Clint, “The.” And looked at her hands, “Fuck.”  
“I watched you use Mjolnir in battle. You bested our enemies, and I am proud to say that you are worthy to hold my hammer.” Clint threw his arm over her shoulders and squeezed.  
There was so much red on Natasha’s ledger. She lied and killed for a living, she brought regimes to their knees, she was the Red Room’s best, and she was the bloodiest member of the entire team. Sam and Steve were the kindest and most helpful people she knew, and Bruce spent a year helping people in Calcutta and would’ve stayed longer if Natasha hadn’t arrived to remove him. Even Stark was cleaner that she.  
And Clint. How the hell could she lift it, but her partner, who showed sympathy for her and would rather save people than dispose of them, couldn’t?  
“But… why?”  
“You’re a hero, Natasha,” Clint said, “That’s why.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Thor in a while so I'm sorry if the details are wrong, but the point is there. Also Natasha Romanov is a hero and no one dare disagree. Saw this tumblr post and had to write a fic. If you know any others similar please tell me. Also if I haven't yet established this: Natasha fucking Romanov is a gift to the world.


End file.
